Spellbound
by KatBlue
Summary: Perhaps another one shot. It depends on how many people I attract. Reviews that is. I think you people might like this. Out of 2nd season's Halloween ep. It’s Buffy and Spike. LOL. For my dear friend, Tammydevil666 Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound.

Perhaps another one shot. It depends on how many people I attract. Reviews that is. I think you people might like this. It's Buffy and Spike. LOL. For my dear friend, TammyDevil666.

A wind begins to blow. Buffy dressed in a 18th century noble woman's dress senses something isn't quite right.

The Lady with Willow's kids looks into her empty candy bucket and realizes that she has no more candy to give to the kids.

"Oh, dear! Am I all out?" the Lady says.

Back at Ethan's, he raises his head. He's completed his spell. A Halloween prank that Sunnydale will never forget. Ethan says, "Showtime!"

At the Lady's house the Lady says, "I could've sworn I had more candy." Then the kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns, morphs into a horned, red skinned monster. "I'm sorry, mister monster."

Suddenly, the kid with the green mask has changed into a monster also and grabs the lady by the neck and begins to choke her. The other kids scream and run away.

"No! Let her go!" Willow says. The red monster attacks the green one and he lets go of the lady. The two monsters are at each other's throats. "Stop! What're you doing!" The lady runs into the house and slams the door shut. "Stop! Hey!" The two monsters keep fighting. Willow suddenly starts to feel weak.

Xander notices something as he stands on the street. He is standing there watching all of the parents and children running around him. Things are being thrown and windows are being broken. Willow staggers a bit as the two monsters keep fighting.

"Ohmigod! Can't breathe…" She collapses to the floor.

Xander then jerks back like he's just been hit by something. He bends over slightly, looks down, and lowers his toy rifle. Slowly he straightens back up and surveys the scene around him. He raises his rifle again and cradles the fully automatic M-16 in his hands. He shoulders the weapon and spins around, scanning for a target. When he doesn't immediately find one, he takes the rifle from his shoulder and holds it ready.

Willow, on the porch, gets up out of her body and looks down at it. She's only wearing her sexy outfit now, without the sheet. "Ohmigod! I'm a real ghost!" She hears an automatic rifle fire and turns to look. "Xander?" She runs out into the street and comes up behind him. "Xander!" Willow calls to him. Xander spins around and points his M-16 at her. "It's me, Willow!"

"I don't know any Willow," says Xander.

"Xander, quit messing around. This is no time for jokes."

"What the hell's going on here?"

"You don't know me?" Xander lifts the rifle away from her.

"Lady, I suggest you find cover." Xander starts walking past her, but Willow gets in front of him.

"No, wait!" Xander walks right through her. They're both surprised by the experience.

"Oh!" Xander turns around and points his weapon at her again. She turns to face him.

"What are you?"

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier, and now I, I-I guess you're a real soldier."

"You expect me to believe that?" A monster appears across the street, growling. Xander points his rifle at it. It runs away. Willow jumps in front of him.

"No! No guns! That's still a little kid in there!"

"Step out of the way!"

"No guns! That's an order!" He lowers the rifle. "We just need to find... Buffy!"

Suddenly, a car passes in front of them and a couple of monster kids appear behind them. Buffy sees the monsters and runs away. Xander aims his rifle at the kids, but does not shoot them. The sound of the gun frightens them and they quickly run away. Willow turns around and doesn't see Buffy.

"Oh no, Buffy! She must not be herself. We need to find her."

"We need to find shelter."

"Um, we need to find Giles."

Meanwhile on the streets, Buffy is running like crazy. She then bumps into someone. Buffy pulls away and sees beautiful, blue eyes staring at her.

"Please, don't hurt me," says Buffy with a frightened look.

"Slayer?" says Spike.

"I don't understand. Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"

"Come with me. I'll keep you safe." Spike grabs her hand and pulls her away from the dark alley, where some kid monsters crept around.

The two head into a warehouse and Spike closes the door, locking it. Buffy looks around and only sees boxes. She turns to look at Spike. He gives her a grin.

"Why is everything so different?" asks Buffy. "The roads are paved and people wear strange outfits. What is this?" Buffy comes closer to Spike and touches his duster. "It's some sort of animal skin. However did you manage it to look like this?"

"It was gift from a girl I knew."

"It is so soft." Buffy rubs her hands on Spike's chest. "And your shirt. What made such a shirt?" She rubs her hand down to his abs and that did it for Spike. He grabs her hard and pulls her close.

Meanwhile, Xander saves Cordy from some monster and the two are safe inside Buffy's house. Angel then comes in through the back door.

"Oh, good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there." Xander looks at him.

"Who are you?"

"He doesn't know who he is, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing," says Cordy and then she smiles. "How are you?"

"Where's Buffy?" asks Angel.

"Ghost girl said something about her. We lost her. Poor girl, out there all alone. Someone's gotta find her."

"Yeah, before something finds her," says Cordy.

Willow goes to Giles and tells him what has happened. They quickly try to narrow the things down to one thing, the costumes at the new store, Ethan's. Giles knows this name and they quickly head to the store to find the culprit red handed.

"Willow, get out of here, now," says Giles as Ethan reveals himself.

"But…"

"Now!" She obeys him and goes.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Ripper." Giles pretty much kicks the snot out of Ethan and it felt good to be bad. He enjoyed it very much as he kicked him to the ground, so that he would tell him how to reverse this mess he has made.

Angel is really angry and he quickly goes on a rampage to find Buffy. Xander and Cordy follow him as well as Willow sees them all head out of the house.

"She could be anywhere by now, or dead," says Cordy. Willow glares at Cordy.

Back at the warehouse, Spike sniffs Buffy and his face turns. He moves over to her ear and whispers to her lightly.

"This would only hurt a little, love," says Spike as he goes down to her neck ready to bite her. He stops and thinks to himself, why did he stop. This has never happened to him. He has always been proud to claim a Slayer and drink her blood. Somehow, this one can't go so easily. His face turns back and he looks at her. "What are you doing to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Spellbound.

Spike pulls away. Buffy pulls him back to her and kisses him on the lips. Spike pulls away again and stares at her for a second, then kisses her back. The two stumble on the boxes and they fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Angel tries to find Buffy by finding her scent. He then realizes that she wasn't herself like Xander and perhaps might have a totally different scent. She is after all another person.

"We should split up," says Angel. "We can cover more ground."

"Good idea…" says Xander. "What's your name again?"

"Angel."

"Angel, pretty. Okay, I'll take ghost lady and you take cat woman."

"Right." Angel grabs Cordy's hand and they head the opposite direction.

Back at the warehouse, after the two are finished with their little session, they get up and adjust their clothes. Buffy pulls her billowy dress down and Spike zips up his pants. Buffy looks around and Spike pulls her out of the mess they made. He helps her over some boxes and she jumps over them.

"Come on, love," says Spike. "Let's take you home." He takes her hands and leads her out of the warehouse. Spike takes her home and as they get closer to her house; he begins to think about what just happened between them. He helps her up the steps, so that she would not step on her long dress. Buffy opens the door and turns back to him.

"You were so kind to me," says Buffy still with the accent. "I would invite you in, but it is very late." Spike's eyes widen.

"I should get going."

"I would like to see you again."

"Really? I mean…" Buffy smiles and twirls her finger in her hair. Spike steps as close as he can to her. He is at the doorway and Buffy pulls her head out and they kiss once more. This one is soft and sweet. As Spike pulls away, Buffy pulls him back and gets lost in his blue eyes.

"I don't care about what anyone says. I want to be with you." Spike looks at her and touches her face slightly. Buffy closes her eyes and moves her head onto his hand enjoying his touch. She opens her eyes and sees Spike pull away. "I don't know your name."

"It's William." Spike takes her hand and kisses it. Buffy blushes as Spike releases her hand and leaves.

"William." Buffy repeats his name as he walks away and down the sidewalk. He hears his name being called by her and turns around. They somehow communicate with their stares and then Buffy enters her house and closes the door. Spike bows his head and looks up at her window. He waits for her, but nods his head and leaves.

Meanwhile, Giles finally gets the truth out of Ethan and how to reverse the spell. All he has to do is break the bust of the Roman god. Giles kicks Ethan once more and then grabs the bust. He throws it to the ground and it breaks into pieces.

Everyone begins to turn back into themselves. Willow gets put back into her body and disappears from Xander's sight. He shakes his head and goes looking for her. Angel and Cordy see that somehow the spell is broken because the kids are lost and confused.

"We better get the kids back to the school," says Cordy. "They must be freaked." Angel agrees and helps Cordy collect the kids. He is still worried about Buffy, but he hopes that she is safe.

Back at Buffy's, Buffy falls on her bed as she returns back to her normal self. She remembers everything she did and is in shock at her actions. Kissing Spike should be on her never to do list, but it happened. Buffy touches her lips and then she touches her neck.

"He didn't kill me," Buffy says to herself. She gets up from her bed and looks out the window. She doesn't see him, but can sense he is nearby. Buffy quickly takes off her wig and runs downstairs and out the door. "Spike! Spike!"

From about a block away, Spike hears his name being called. He stops and turns around. Spike sees Buffy running after him and calling his name. He doesn't move, though he wishes he had. Buffy jumps on Spike and knocks him onto the floor.

"What the bloody…" Spike could not finish his sentence because Buffy stops him with a kiss. She lets go of his lips and takes deep breaths. "Hello to you, too."

"Why didn't you kill me?" asks Buffy. Spike raises his eyebrow.

"Do you always ask vampires this when they kiss you and treat you nice?"

"I'm serious. Why?"

"Cause, I don't know. Something in my gut told me not to."

"I don't understand. You've killed Slayers before. I was an easy picking tonight and you didn't take advantage of that."

"No, I didn't. There was no fun in it."

"And we…"

"Yep, you remember everything?"

"Uh huh." Buffy nods her head.

"Now that you are you, it's over now. We can get down to business."

"What?"

"First, how about getting off me and second…" Buffy gets off Spike and glares at him.

"I can't believe you just said that. So, you did it for nothing?"

"It was fun, but now we can get back to our work."

"So, that's it. We have sex and kiss with tongue involved and you just let it go. I'm so not taking this."

"Come on, Slayer. We rustled and tumbled like we always do. Just in a different way."

"Well, I'm not doing anything. You just don't do this after all this."

"What, you started to have feelings for me? I'm no Angel. You can take it both ways." Buffy stands still.

"Alright, then go ahead. Bite me." Buffy bends her neck over. "You know you want it."

"I will." His voice peaks up a little.

"Who is stopping you?"

"No one."

"Come on. Isn't it just juicy?" Buffy passes her hands slowly up and down her neck. Spike is mesmerized by it and follows it with his eyes. "Bet you it is."

Spike gulps and walks over to Buffy. He grabs her and turns right in front of her. Buffy doesn't flinch one bit and just stares at him. She looks into his eyes, which are now yellow and sees hesitation in them. Spike lowers his head down to her neck.

(Come on you guys, do you really think I'd let him bite her? Please, you all have little faith in me. Alright, I'll let you get back to the story.)

He has his fangs out ready to taste the sweet and juicy Slayer that he has before him. Buffy closes her eyes and hopes she knows what she is doing, or she'll get a bad hickey from Spike. That would be something Angel would not like at all. She feels his tongue on her skin and then Spike pulls away.

He shakes his head and starts to go back and forth, mumbling to himself something that Buffy could not understand. She lets him be for a moment, then Spike stops and looks at Buffy.

"This is all in my bloody head," says Spike. "I'm supposed to kill you, not love you." Buffy is taken a back at his last words and knew that he would spit them out soon.

"I knew it."

"I can't believe you are not repulsed by this. This could ruin my rep."

"So, your obsession ended up being something more."

"What do you have to say about all this?"

"I had a blast. Didn't know the dead could go so long." Spike gives her a grin. "It was my first time and my first time with a vampire."

"Oh, didn't know. I figured a cutie like you would have had it at least once with a bloke."

"Nope. You're the first. That's why I came looking for you."

"And what do you have to say to me?"

"Can we do it again?" Spike's eyes rise up. Buffy just smiles at him.

"Sure, when and where?"

"My room and how about right now?"

"Sounds good to me." The two head back to Buffy's house. "What about Angel and your friends? What would they think?"

"Tough. I had a rough night. I need some comfort." Buffy invites him in and they enter the house. Buffy changes out of her costume in the bathroom and then joins Spike in her room. He had put his duster on her chair and is lying on the bed.

"I think I've hit bottom." Buffy walks over to him and straddles him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I think I've gone crazier than Dru." Buffy kisses him on the lips and they fall onto the bed.


End file.
